Tamu Baru
by Fei Mei
Summary: Igor mengundang Naoya Todo, Tatsuya Suou, Minato dan Minako Arisato, dan Seta Souji ke Ruang Velvet untuk menanyakan pendapat mereka tentang pemuda yang akan menjadi tamu baru disana. "Dia mirip Harry Potter, ya. Itu lho, tokoh novel yang suka kau baca itu, Minako." . "Ada pendapat lain tentang Potter-kun ini?". / warning: AR, OOC, oneshot, slight Minako x Theodore. MC P5.


"Kak, tadi Theodore meneleponku," kata Minako, menghampiri kakaknya yang di dalam kamar –alias main masuk tanpa permisi.

"Kenapa lagi dia? Mau ajak kamu kencan?" tanya Minato, sang kakak yang tetap asyik bermain game online.

"Bukan kok –walau itu juga yang kuharapkan, hiks-, dia bilang bahwa Igor ingin aku dan kakak ke Ruang Velvet sekarang," jawab Minako.

"Oh," kata Minato singkat. "Pintu yang di Paulownia Mall masih ada tidak, ya?"

"Masih ada, kok, kemarin aku ke Paulownia Mall dengan Yukari-chan, llau kulihat pintu itu masih disana."

Minato mengangguk pelan, kemudian mematikan laptopnya. Lalu ia mengambil ponsel yang tadinya sedang di-_charge_, beserta ipod-nya. Setelah itu ia dan Minako keluar dari gedung asrama, menuju Paulownia Mall.

Benar kata Minako, pintu yang memancarkan cahaya biru itu masih di tempat biasa. Minato membuka pintu yang menuju Ruang Velvet itu, masuk ke dalamnya diikuti oleh Minako. Tetapi alangkah terkejutnya kedua remaja bermarga Arisato ini, karena yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tidak hanya Igor, Elizabeth, dan Theodore.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS**

**Warning: AR, mungkin OOC, oneshot, slight Minako x Theodore, author tidak pernah main P1 dan P2, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**.**

**Tamu Baru**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Selain Igor, Elizabeth, dan Theodore, ternyata di dalam Ruang Velvet ada juga tiga orang remaja laki-laki mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA yang tidak dikenali oleh duo Arisato, serta seorang wanita berambut abu-abu –nyaris putih- mengenakan pakaian warna biru yang modelnya serupa dengan baju Elizabeth dan Theodore.

"Selamat datang di Ruang Velvet," ujar Elizabeth. "Kami sudah menunggu kalian."

"Nah, mungkin kalian berdua bertanya-tanya tentang siapa orang-orang ini," kata Igor.

"Aku tidak bertanya-tanya =" kata Minato, tapi dipotong Igor, seakan pria berhidung panjang itu tidak mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Wanita berpakaian biru itu adalah Margaret, saudara dari Elizabeth dan Theodore," kata Igor. "Pemuda berambut hitam dengan anting di telinganya itu adalah Naoya Todo, pemuda berambut coklat di sebelahnya adalah Tatsuya Suou, dan yang berambut mangkok warna abu-abu itu adalah Souji Seta. Ketiga pemuda ini adalah tamu-tamu ruangan ini juga."

Minato dan Minako berjalan menghampiri meja yang ada di hadapan Igor, sebagaimana ketiga pemuda yang datang lebih dulu itu sudah berhadapan dengan meja sang pemilik ruangan.

'Nah, kalian bertiga," ujar Igor pada Naoyo, Tatsuya, dan Souji. "Kedua orang yang baru datang ini adalah –"

"Minato dan Minako," kata Tatsuya cepat, memotong perkataan Igor. "Kau menyebutkan nama mereka tiap kali aku, atau Naoya, atau Souji datang. Memperkenalkan semuanya dari awal terus-terusan, aku bosan."

Yep, Tatsuya, sebagai orang yang tadi paling awal datang ke Ruang Velvet, sudah cukup kesal karena setiap kali ada tamu lain yang datang, pasti Igor memperkenalkan satu persatu dari awal. Misal tadi ia baru datang, Igor memperkenalkan Elizabeth, Margareth, dan Theodore, lalu ia memberitahu nama keempat orang lainnya yang akan datang. Saat Souji datang, ia memperkenalkan ketiga asistennya ditambah Tatsuya, kemudian memberitahukan tentang siapa lagi yang akan datang. Begitu pula saat Naoya datang.

"Oke, karena semua sudah lengkap, aku akan mulai," kata Igor.

Lalu pria itu mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di saku bajunya. Kertas tersebut ternyata adalah selembar foto. Di dalam kertas foto itu terlihat seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut hitam berantakan serta seragam SMA yang agak asing. Latar foto itu berwarna merah, dan pemuda itu terlihat sedang menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Orang ini akan menjadi tamuku selanjutnya," kata Igor. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

'_Bagaimana apanya?_' pikir kelima remaja di ruangan itu. Jelas, mereka hanya diperlihatkan foto itu saja. Mereka tidak tahu siapa namanya, anak sekolah mana, kehidupannya seperti apa, dan sebagainya. Bagaimana bisa menjawab pertanyaan '_bagaimana menurut kalian_'?

"Dia tampan," ujar Minako, memecah keheningan.

Sontak, keempat tamu Ruang Velvet langsung meliriknya.

"Bukankah aku lebih tampan?" tanya Naoya, yang entah rasa percaya diri itu datang.

"Tidak, orang di foto ini lebih tampan," jawab Minako. 'Aku ingin jadi pacarnya."

"Hei!" seru Theodore. "Bagaimana denganku? Aku lebih tampan, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Theodore, kau yang paling tampan," jawab Minako.

"Aku tidak tanya dia tampan apa tidak, aku tanya pendapat kalian tentang dia," kata Igor. "Kalau soal tampan, kan sudah jelas aku yang paling tampan disini."

Mendengar perkataan Igor, langsung saja seluruh penghuni ruanga itu menunjukkan ekspresi mual. Oh, bahkan Tatsuya sudah langsung muntah.

"Yah, pendapatku sih, dia tampan," kata Minako lagi, sebagai satu-satunya tamu perempuan di Ruang Velvet.

"Dia mirip Harry Potter, ya," celetuk Minato. "Itu lho, tokoh novel yang suka kau baca itu, Minako. Bedanya yang di foto ini ia tidak punya luka di dahinya."

Minako mengangguk, setuju akan perkataan kakaknya. Jelas. Kacamata, rambut hitam berantakan. Itu benar-benar deskripsi tokoh bernama Harry Potter sekali.

"Ada pendapat lain tentang Potter-kun ini?" tanya Igor.

"... Potter ... kun?" ujar Tatsuya.

"Minato bilang mirip Harry Potter, kan? Ya sudah, karena aku juga belum tahu siapa namanya, kita akan sebut dia Potter-kun dulu untuk sementara," ujar Igor sambil tersenyum lebar. Lebar sekali senyumnya, sampai lalat-lalat bisa pingsan melihat betapa cetarnya senyum Igor.

"Dia plagiat," kata Naoya. "Lihat rambutnya, hitam begitu. Jelas-jelas dia meniru warna rambutku!"

"Oh, oh, iya! Dia juga meniru warna favoritku, warna merah! Lihat lata foto ini, warnanya merah!" ujar Tatsuya.

"Kacamatanya juga meniru aku dan anggota Tim Investigasi!" kata Souji, tidak mau kalah.

"Hah? Kalian bertarung melawan shadow pakai kacamata?" tanya Tatsuya. "Mata kalian jelek, ya?"

"Oh, bukan, tapi memang sarang shadow-nya itu berkabut, dan itu bukan kabut biasa. Kami harus mengenakan kacamata khusus agar bisa melihat dengan jelas disana."

"Tapi, menurut berita yang kudengar, Potter-kun ini akan melepas kacamatanya saat akan memanggil Persona," ujar Margareth, ikut nimbrung sambil ikut-ikutan memanggil pemuda itu dengan sebutan 'Potter-kun'.

"Lho, kok, begitu?" tanya Souji, Margareth hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

Kemudian kelima remaja itu melihat foto Potter-kun yang ada di meja, berusaha memikirkan apa lagi pendapat yang bisa mereka dapatkan. Tetapi karena memang mereka tidak mendapat informasi apa-apa selain tampang yang tertera di foto, kelima remaja yang menjadi tamu Ruang Velvet pun tidak tahu harus berpendapat apa lagi.

"Oh," ujar Igor, memecahkan keheningan. "Kudengar ia seorang pencuri."

"Ap-apa?! Itu, kan, tindakan kriminal! Kenapa kau memilih seorang kriminal untuk menjadi tamu berikutnya?!" tanya Souji yang pamannya adalah seorang detektif-polisi, sambil terkejut.

"Karena dia tampan," jawab Igor.

Entah jawaban Igor itu serius atau asal, tapi yang jelas saat ini Souji tidak sabar ingin sekali menampar Igor karena menurutnya tidak sepatutnya sang pencuri itu menjadi bagian dari Ruang Velvet. Tatsuya dan Naoya segera menahan Souji, sebelum pemuda berambut abu itu menerjang si pemilik ruangan. Naoya meminta Minato membantunya, tetapi Minato sangat malas. Sedangkan Minako hanya melihat Souji dan bergumam 'jantan sekali Souji-kun'.

Lalu tiba-tiba di jendela besar yang ada di belakang Igor, terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan topeng setengah wajah –yang membuat mulutnya masih terlihat. Laki-laki itu sedang di kuar jendela, berdiri di pijakan jendela. Yang pertama kali melihat itu adalah Minato, gadis itu terkejut karena pria tersebut melompat entah darimana lalu mendarat di pijakan jendela itu.

Sadar akan Minako yang terkejut, Igor dan ketiga asistennya menengok ke belakang, dan melihat pria itu.

"Ah, itu dia Potter-kun!" ujar Igor senang, lalu meminta Theodore membuka jendela.

"Eh, itu Potter-kun?!" Serempak kelima remaja dalam ruangan itu menjadi kaget.

Theodore membantu pria bertopeng itu masuk ke dalam. Di dalam, pria itu membuka topeng, dan terlihat wajah tampan yang persis seperti yang terlihat di foto.

"Kamu seriusan Potter-kun?" tanya Naoya.

"Potter-kun?" pemuda yang ditanyai jadi bingung.

"Ah, itu sebutan kami untukmu karena tidak tahu siapa namamu," ujar Igor.

'Potter-kun' hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dia tampan ya," kata Minako.

"Apa kau bisa mengatakan kata lain selain 'tampan'?" tanya Tatsuya, yang gerah karena Minako sering mengatakan kata itu.

"Tapi dia memang tampan," jawab Minako.

" ... kuanggap itu sebagai 'tidak' untuk pertanyaanku," gumam Tatsuya.

"Igor!" bentak Souji, yang masih ditahan oleh Tatsuya dan Naoya. "Kita berlima pernah menjadi tamumu di ruangan ini, dan kita harus mengalahkan penjahat. Kenapa sekarang tamumu adalah seorang penjahat? Mencuri itu tindakan yang tidak baik! Dosa!"

Entah Souji bisa berkata seperti itu karena pamannya seorang polisi, atau mungkin karena sehari-harinya ia sering datang ke kuil untuk mengobrol dengan rubah yang ada disana sehingga Souji secara tidak langsung menjadi religius.

"Souji, anakku," kata Igor, berusaha menenangkan tamunya.

Sesungguhnya saat itu Souji ingin berseru '_SIAPA YANG JADI ANAKMU?!_',tapi begitu mulutnya dibuka, Tatsuya langsung membekap mulut pemuda berambut abu itu.

"Memiliki anak baik sebagai tamu di Ruang Velvet sudah terlalu _mainstream_, karena itu aku ingin ada kriminal disini untuk 'mewarnai' ruangan ini, dan lagi Potter-kun ini tampan walau tak setampan aku," ujar Igor, menjelaskan.

Sekali lagi, orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung mual. Tatsuya muntah untuk kedua kalinya. Karena pemuda berambut coklat itu muntah, ia melepaskan tangannya dari Souji, sehingga Souji bisa terlepas dari Naoya juga, lalu pemuda berambut abu itu melompat dan menerjang Igor.

Tidak ada yang membantu Igor. Sebab Margareth dan Elizabeth sedang berlomba-lomba berkenalan dengan tamu baru mereka. Theodore sedang berusaha menghalangi Minako yang ternyata ingin berdekatan dengan tamu itu. Naoya sedang pundak Tatsuya yang sedang muntah dengan mesra. Minato sedang tidur dengan tenang di sofa sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ipod-nya.

Keesokkan harinya, Igor ditemukan masih bernyawa di pinggir jalan dengan pakaian compang-camping. Wah, Igor kasihan, ya ...

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

Fei sebenernya bingung mau bikin gimana ending-nya, karena Fei intinya Cuma mau nulis tentang pendapat para MC tentang Potter-kun. Iya, secara gak ada nama official buat MC P5 (Fei udah nyari, tapi kalau ternyata nama officialnya udah ada, anggep aja Igor dkk belom tau namanya), lalu orang-orang di fanpage fb pada manggil dia Potter-kun (KARENA EMANG MIRIP!), lantas Fei ikut manggil di Potter-kun.

Dan iya, dari semua MC cowok, MC P5 memang paling tamfan (?), melebihi Minato! astaga, dari kemaren-kemaren sejak nonton trailer-nya, Fei jadi kayak fangirling mulu gitu. Kyaaaaa~ xD

.

Review?


End file.
